thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of the Arknza
The Battle of the Arknza was a prophesied battle between seven powerful Arknangel warriors and a great evil in Universe A. It foretold that the battle would result in a new golden age, in which all beings would live in peace. Despite being part of a false prophecy, it played out exactly as foretold by The Carver. The outcome of the battle led to the birth a new Universe and an entirely new Existence, apart from the old. The Scene As the End Times commenced, a great many lives were torn asunder. The Arknza had gone their separate ways, living out their own stories while the Arkn-Dekn conflict reached the human realm. The Earth was divided as the nations took sides in the War; cities were destroyed and families torn apart. Separated from his sister Sarah, the Prophet Tobias Kestler emerged as a powerful political leader; he guided the formation of Neutrality Faction, and in time became the ruler of a land that sought peace and harmony between Arkn, Dekn, and humans alike. As the eons passed, the stories of the Arknangels (and the humans who had become involved with them) went down in the annals of history, becoming the stuff of legends. Finally, the End Times reached their climax; it was time for the surviving Arknza to come together at last and face the great Evil, The Carver, as the prophecy had foretold so long ago. The Battle Commences The remaining Arknza (save for Chamuel) gathered at Paradisium as it was evacuated, and prepared to fight The Carver. Carver showed up with his army, the damned prisoners of the Infernous, and Ellpagg (who was possessed by the spirit of Gilgamesh). In order to stand a chance in the fight, Ambriel attempted to weaponize the city, but required assistance. Raguel helped her do so, as Redgrave showed up, pretending to be on their side. Carver's army attacked and Raguel was slain, after having wounded Carver. This caused Azrael and Raziel to converge on Carver; however, they were cut off by the Gilgamesh-possessed Ellpagg, who killed Raziel while he attempted to reason with him. After Raziel was killed, his spirit was absorbed into Ellpagg, strengthening him; Ellpagg managed to break free of Gilgamesh's hold, separating the two. Azrael and Ellpagg fought Gilgamesh, but Azrael was mortally wounded when they managed to slay him. Azrael told Ellpagg that he was at peace and wanted to die a hero, and offered up his power. Ellpagg accepted, and ultimately killed Azrael, absorbing his Hethian-blooded power. While this was taking place, Uriel and Raphael were defending Ambriel as she weaponized the city. The two managed to hold off Carver surprisingly well, until Persophelous Clubs showed up with his own skeletal army (courtesy of reviving the dead data of the armies from .Reality). With an impossibly huge army, Clubs was able to fight off the two as Carver exited, going after Ambriel. Raphael left to go after Clubs as Uriel stayed behind, defending his friends with the last of his life. Raphael chased after Clubs and fought him. The two dueled, and Raphael got the upper hand by cutting off Club's arm. While he prepared to deal the final blow, Raphael was stabbed from behind by the Carver, who showed up at the last minute. Uriel showed up, having escaped Club's army, and battled Carver, while an assistant of Clubs arrived and healed his arm. Uriel fought Carver to the last breath, but was ultimately defeated. Before he died, he used the last of his power to seal the gates of the city, protecting Ambriel just as she finished weaponizing it. Ambriel sacrificed herself in the city's core, awakening it with her own Hethian blood; the now weaponized Paradisium was mobilized, and began to wipe out both armies. Carver and Clubs retreated as their armies were attacked, but were chased by Ellpagg. As Ellpagg caught up, Carver turned on Clubs and killed him, absorbing him fully into his own power. The Scrolls of Creation The Hethian Scrolls of Creation had long ago been created by Malek, using his knowledge of De'ebo's power of creation; they were sealed away into the human form of Alex Winter, to await the day when they could be put to use. During the final battle with The Carver, Redgrave awakened Alex (the part of him that remained unfused); with Alex's consent, Redgrave accessed (or awakened) this power, destroying Alex but creating a rift of pure, raw Hethian power. From here, Redgrave combined .Mainframe with the raw power and creates an unstable entrance outside of Xua (the Hethian realm that contains Universe A). While the entrance worked, it held no God, so Redgrave went about transferring as many relics as he could obtain while he waited for The Carver's plan to be completed. The Knight vs The Carver and The Carver battle.|link=https://thearknmythos.fandom.com/wiki/File:EllpaggVsCarver.jpg]]A fully powered-up Ellpagg and the now fully powered Carver battled as Ambriel and the weaponized Paradisium destroyed the army behind them. As the army was defeated, Ambriel's essence died, having exhausted all of its power. Paradisium's rings crashed down into the ocean below, interrupting the fight with a massive tidal wave. As the ocean rose, Ellpagg and Carver took their fight air-born unto the tallest mountain in the Aethierium. As they battled and the last ring of Paradisium fell, Carver used his hidden Hethian power to summon forth a massive, dragon-like beast. The beast fought Ellpagg and nearly killed him, until suddenly, a massive serpent-like creature rose up from the ocean, revealing itself to be one of the guardians of Paradisium. It fought the dragon beast as another guardian, a Stag, showed up and healed Ellpagg. Confused and enraged, Carver went to attack the Stag, but was interrupted when another, final guardian showed up: Gilgamesh's personal summons, a golden winged lion. It attacked The Carver and fused with Ellpagg, as the other Guardians followed suit. Now at Hethian level, Ellpagg struck down Carver with a stab through his chest, but succumbed to the massive power outburst and died. The Carver was mortally wounded as Malek, Cedric and The Jester showed up. As he appeared to die, the sky split open and from it emerged De'ebo. Impressed at the fight, but annoyed by The Carver's death, De'ebo revived Carver at full power and commanded him to kill the trio, promising him that he would be granted the true power of the Hethe. De'ebo possessed Carver and fought the three. During this fight, Malek was able to connect with Carver's consciousness, and the plan was explained; Malek understood, and dropped his weapon. As he did this, De'ebo-Carver stabbed him in the chest, causing him to become pure energy and absorbing him into his weapon. Cedric and Jester tag teamed De'ebo and fought him off, but the fight was cut short when De'ebo stopped it, splitting from Carver. De'ebo congratulated them on actually being able to fight him; in return, he asked Cedric if he wanted to join him. Cedric agreed, under the condition that Ellpagg was revived, which he was. Still at Hethian level, De'ebo decided Ellpagg, too would join him, as he was too powerful to stay there. As De'ebo grants the Hethian power to Carver, Redgrave showed up and summoned the .Mainframe core. Carver, absorbing the Hethian power, used this new influx and channeled it into .Mainframe, powering up the Hethian Scrolls (much to De'ebo's dismay). As he did this, he exhausted all remaining power he has, and was consumed by the flow, destroying himself in the process as .Mainframe was powered and unleashed. As this happened, Carver's former weapon was revealed to have been an Arkn Trap, with Malek possessing it to fake his own destruction; Malek emerged and merged with the .Mainframe core (and the Scrolls), unleashing his raw Hethian power of creation, which exploded into a new universe outside of their own. De'ebo attempted to destroy it, but failed when he realized he was unable to hold control over the new universe, as he wasn't the Hethe of this new universe: Carver was. With The Carver's existence obliterated, the newly created universe" is left godless and untouchable by the Hethe. De'ebo accepted this, and realized he had been tricked. Proud of The Carver and Redgrave for actually outsmarting him, he offered Redgrave a place among the Hethe that would be tasked with watching over Universe X. Redgrave declined, but asked to be moved there, as the old universe held nothing left for him; De'ebo obliged and moved over to the new universe, watching over its formation alongside Cedric and Ellpagg (who were now full Hethe, as well as Fabras (who had also decided to move over). The Plan Carver's plan formed shortly after his own creation, as he had come to understand morality and good and evil. After he realized that the Hethe had the power to create life and a thriving and evolving world, but also the power to destroy it, he came up with a plan to trick De'ebo into creating an untouchable universe that the Hethe had no power over: one that could thrive and evolve without their tampering. To do this, Carver used his skills of manipulation and trickery to fake a prophecy that Raziel would come across. Carver then went to Malek, who was more than willing to help. Malek began to archive the Scrolls, and when he was finished, Uriel hid them away in human form. In the meantime, Carver had formulated the "Prophecy of the Arknza": the prophecy stated that seven powerful beings would bring about the fall of an ultimate evil; in order for this to work, Carver took on this role as the "Ultimate Evil", then went about putting the prophecy into effect. Eventually tricking Gilgamesh into creating his own personal Hell, Carver built his own legacy off of others. When Uriel was born in the Infernous, Carver imbued him with a deep power, but it wouldn't be his own. Eventually, after growing up, Uriel returned to the Infernous, awakening this power within him and creating Ellpagg; uncertain of how he did this, Uriel raised Ellpagg as his own son, unaware that Ellpagg was, in fact, Carver's own seed. Carver had done the same with Abaddon, who ended up spawning Raphael and Raguel: two more Arknza. Having completed this, Carver went and seduced Kryatha, the Arkn Priestess. After he implanted her with his power, she ran off with Raziel's daughter, Josephine, and the two had their own spawn (so they thought); in reality, Ambriel, their daughter, was born of The Carver's power. Eventually, after Ellpagg's torment, Carver used Michael Knight as a red herring to distract everyone from his own personally created variation, Azrael Michaelis Winter. As things went on and the children of Carver (known as the Arknza, or Arknangels) awakened their power, Carver went to Raziel with his plan. Raziel agreed to it, and from him and his husband Phoenix, Chamuel was born (with the help of Carver). After this, Carver explained his plan to Redgrave, who agreed with it. Redgrave exhausted the rest of his power creating a new secret .Reality beta, known as .Mainframe, in order to hold the new universe. With the Arknza growing in strength, Carver went to his offspring, Clubs, and asked for his help. Clubs stepped down from his position and faked his death during the destruction of the Infinitium, so he could start building his army. With the "seven godly-blooded beings" created and powered (as well as Ellpagg, Carver created his own army and began the destruction path that would bring the Arknza together to fight him. The purpose of this final fight was to destroy them all, and let the last one standing win; if De'ebo could see something defeat Carver, he would come down, most likely offering to Carver the power of the Hethe, and giving him the opening to channel that power into the Scrolls to combine with Malek's energy of pure creation creating a new, godless universe. In the end, Carver succeeded, and Arkn Universe X was created: the universe which would be his Legacy. Category:Lore Category:Events & Phenomena Category:Arknthology Category:Arknthology Act III Category:Universe A